


Vestida para matar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Barbara adorava ver Tabitha se aprontar para uma caçada.





	Vestida para matar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dressed to Kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842814) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 05 - dressed to kill (vestida para matar).

Barbara adorava ver Tabitha se aprontar para uma caçada.

Todo aquele couro vestia ela como uma segunda pele, e as armas se encaixavam a sua volta como se pertencessem ali.

Facas, adagas, chicotes, armas, era incrível o quanto ela podia encaixar em tão poucas roupas, cada centímetro dela potencialmente escondendo uma arma.

Tabitha ela mesma era uma arma, e não precisava de nada daquilo para ser letal, mas ainda assim carregava um arsenal.

Por mais que Barbara tentasse, nunca poderia ser assim.

Barbara era boa com armas, mas Tabitha era uma artista com qualquer coisa, incluindo suas mãos nuas.

E por mais que Barbara adorasse causar dor, sua forma favorita de consumir violência era ver Tabitha em ação.

Nesse aspecto, Barbara preferia assistir.


End file.
